Kiss The Wrestler
by cottongirl619
Summary: If he would have known this would have happened by joining a stupid wrestling team, he would have joined years ago. [RukiaIchigo]
1. Wrestle

Ichigo stared at the door he was supposed to walk in through. The pale green made his eyes go blurry, and when they did, he blinked a few times. What the hell was he doing here?

His brain responded quickly.

_You're a lazy ass and you need to get out more. Also, your attitude causes you to not get many girls, and therefore, if you release this stress, like, let's say, by wrestling, you might get laid. Plus, the colleges will _love _the little title in your resume that says wrestling champion._

Oh, right. He was here for _that_.

He reached for the door silver handle that glistened although the lights above him where dim, and he entered the large gym that the school owned. The gym had red benches for a crowd that covered the whole right side of the gym, and the rest was purely made for them. Some baskets for the basketball players were on each side of the court, and the school colors, red and white and gray, made the lines to show where the court was, and where a foul could be considered. However, these were covered by large mats, on which about 10 kids were sitting on.

He hadn't notice the 10 pair of eyes were all directed at him.

He walked silently, hand in his pockets, back slightly hunched, orange hair distracting.

Normal Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! You are late! If you're gunna be here, don't be late!" Coach Jefferson, a middle aged 'player', yelled at him.

"Alright." He sighed, and sat down. Orihime, who ironically was good at wrestling, waved at him. He grinned and then turned around at the sudden sound of the coach's raspy and strong voice.

"For the next few weeks, we will be practicing every week, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

Great. Just…great.

"Now, I'm going light on you. You, especially, Kurosaki."

Ichigo scowled.

"Okay, go to the locker rooms and get changed. Get here as soon as you do." Everyone got up quickly. The boys looked at him menacingly. The girls stared at his hair.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime exclaimed. "I had no idea you liked wrestling!" she said, her eyes sparkling with pure joy. He frowned.

"I don't." he said. "I need the extra credit. Need some extra curricular classes to get to good places in life. Even if it's wrestling." She nodded. Her feet pivoted towards the left side, while his to the right. As soon as he entered the locker rooms, the air was tense. The boys didn't like him. And as for Ichigo, the feeling was mutual.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Clash, a boy in his homeroom, asked.

"I can't like wrestling?" he said, sarcasm slobbered over his sentence.

"Eh, Kurosaki, don't give us that bull. We know why you're here!" a boy he didn't know said.

"…And that would be?" he said, never looking at the boy, but staring at the lock to his locker, his fingers spinning the small circular lock.. It opened with a creak.

"I…uh…" Ichigo unbuttoned his shirt while staring at the poor boy, who was obviously trying to figure out himself why the hell he was there.

"Well, you better not try to make us lose. We'll kick your ass!" Clash exclaimed.

"Whatever." He said, his muscular arms taking off his black under shirt from the back. He leaned his head forward, the shirt easily falling off.

The guys gawked. The boy had a freaking six-pack.

Half of them barely had a two.

"Have you wrestled before?" Keigo, a boy in his class asked.

"Heck, I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do." He said. The boys all growled. Ichigo slipped on his gym shirt and some shorts.

"Whoa, your hair is like that _naturally_?" a blonde boy asked. His leg had very light and almost invisible specks of orange.

"Why the hell would I bleach it?" he said, walking quickly out of the gym.

"Damn. We've got ourselves competition." Clash growled, slamming his locker door shut. The other boys scowled as well.

* * *

"Orihime with Lennon (Clash) and Kuchiki with Kurosaki." The coach said, as he looked up from his blue clip board. His eyes darted from one teen to another, waiting for them to find their partners.

"Rukia, it's the boy with the orange hair." Said the coach. The petite girl walked up to Ichigo.

"Wait…Coach, this isn't a fair match up. I'm twice her size!" Ichigo said, pointing at the small girl with a black hair. Her purple eyes were unbelievably gorgeous, and her slim figure was fitting for the tight orange shirt and black tights she wore.

"We'll see about that when she kicks your ass. Now shut up and fight." Said the coach. Rukia turned to the large boy. He was right. She arrived at his shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll be a _very_ fair match." Rukia smiled. Ichigo simply scowled. He got into the same positing the girl got in, back hunched, arms folded barley touching the others shoulders.

"Go." She muttered, and she jammed her right hand at this side, and he yelled in surprise. He received an incoming slight kick to one of his feet, and he feel to the floor. She tangled her feet around his waist, and he was in total shock, no words coming out of his mouth. She was on top of him, her hand pressing down his arms, so he couldn't move. He tried moving to one side so he wasn't completely on the ground, but it didn't work.

The girl was outstandingly heavy for some odd reason.

"I win." She said, a cocky smile plastered on her face.

* * *

And so...my first chapter is completed. If I find this story is a complete failure, I will proceed to delete this and make a better one. Cappishe?

So _review_ human. For the fate of this story is in your hands.


	2. Bruises

Ichigo slowly walked through the empty streets, kicking every rock he had found in his way. This was not like he had imagined it would have been when he left.

Instead, sweat and bruises covered his legs, his 'weak spot'. He hadn't known that in the 15 years he had with his tall legs, and yet this _girl_, Rukia Kuchiki, came and taught him how the hell it was done.

In a short time of…15 seconds?

He was down so long he considered the option of just staying there, but she suggested he keep on trying. She thought he could at least pin her on the ground for a second. But the moment he got even close, he was already being twirled the other way, in what he could have sworn was mid air, and _bam_. He met the face of the hard cushion in the ground.

However…there was this _thing _about this girl. He couldn't poke the feeling he had around her with a stick yet, but he got this odd…_weird_ feeling when he got near her, almost like they had know each other in a past life. But, hell, he was halfway drunk from the beating he had gotten. Besides, he was probably just being a sissy.

He defended his lack of good technique as a reaction to fighting a girl, but it didn't work out so well. The coach laughed in his face and told him to start doing more sit ups, and then, maybe, just _maybe_, he could be _slightly_ sexist.

As soon as he arrived home, Ichigo ducked, and a person flew over him. He nonchalantly walked away, saying hello to his sisters, and then walking upstairs to his room. He heard loud moaning coming from his father.

He quickly took off his shirt, pants, and boxers and got into his bathroom and took a shower. The cold helped his muscles relax, and his bruises softened. They became a deep purple, and some of them were even black. When he dried himself, he had to pat his legs dry, because brushing them dry with the towel would only cause pain. He had a box full of that emotion already. He began to put on his boxers and pajama bottoms.

"Onii-san!" Yuzu called from downstairs, "Dinner is ready!"

Ichigo quickly put on a white shirt with a simple black 15 on it. He rushed downstairs, and he saw his father, very much with a big bump on his head.

"I get the feeling my son is a good wrestler." His father said, winking, obviously noting his sarcasm so he wouldn't sound like he was being realistic.

"Shut up." He said, and sat down. Karin saw he flinched when he came in contact with his chair.

"I guess it was rough today, wasn't it?" Karin pointed out. A large bruise was on his wrist, where Rukia had oh so violently pinned him down.

"I need to practice more, that's all." He said, frowning, and he then picked up his chopsticks, digging into the meat Yuzu had prepared. Yuzu smiled, and sat down, eating slowly, observing her brother and sister. Their father was grunting about something inaudible, Karin was staring at her food with great…well, she didn't quite know. It was a stare she had never seen on her sister.

"Is there something wrong, Karin?" Yuzu asked. Karin looked up, gasping a bit, and then looking down again.

"It's…nothing. Nothing really." She said, and Yuzu stared at her wondering. She ignored it and went back to eating.

* * *

"Captain! Captain Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto cried. She opened the door, a wide-eyed Hitsugaya staring at her. He stopped pouring tea into a cup he was holding. She stared at him in a way she had never stared at the man before.

She was anxious.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to hide the slight fear in his voice.

"Rukia Kuchiki! She's…she's met _him_ again! It's going to happen again!" she said, this time, nervousness covering her voice.

Hitsugaya dropped his tea and ran out of the room to talk to Yamamoto. And sure as hell he wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

Ichigo bit his lower lip so he wouldn't cry out in pain.

He knew this was coming, but he didn't know it would be this painful. I mean, he expected a little less, but instead, he was shivering in pain. His whole body ached.

"God damn it!" he screamed. His sister walked in, the door slamming against the wall.

"Damn it Ichigo! I knew you shouldn't have joined that club!" Karin yelled. She grabbed his arm.

Black, just like she had thought. She grabbed her first aid kit.

"Shut up!" he growled, his eyes tightly shut. Why was it hurting so much? Was he really that bad at wrestling?

"It'll go away once you take some pain pills. You'll probably be bruised for a week." Karin told him, wrapping his arm in gauze. He nodded, sitting up, however painful it might have been. He got up.

At least his feet weren't as much shit as the rest of his body.

And then it hit him!

_Her _weak spot was her _legs_. No wonder she always attacked with her arms, and when he got close to her legs she would push him back up to go for her arms and upper body. It also explained why she wrapped her legs around his waist every time she pinned him down. If he were to reach out for her legs, she would be _screwed_!

Everything below her body was completely useless.

He had forgotten about his pain and was already slipping on khaki pants and a black under shirt. He put on his black socks, white and red shoes and white dress shirt. He ran outside, smiling. Karin growled at his stubbornness. He was just going to end up hurting himself more if he didn't wrap up those bruises.

But Ichigo could have cared less, because today was going to be a glorious day.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm really glad you guys liked it!**

**Next chapter is going to be bigger, but right now I'm kind of busy with school and mid-terms and what not. So, it'll make me happy and more in the mood to write if you review, okays?**

**XD, Love,**

_**Cottongirl69**_


	3. Determination

**OMG. I'm alive?! HOW?! Oh well, it's summer, I have nothing to do, so I looked over this story and said to myself, hell. WHY NOT?**

**So here is the very very late third chapter. ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**Ichigo walked into his classroom, his backpack around his hand instead of it being slung around his shoulders. His bruises there would ache even further if he placed his backpack full of books there.

As he sat down, Orihime approached him slowly and sat down in the seat in front of him, smiling shyly at the boy in front of her. She nervously laughed and reached up for her face, pulling back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rough day the other day, eh, Kurosaki Kun?" she said, and he gave her a quick nod.

"I'll get better." He said, and he remembered his goal today. No way in _hell _was he going to allow that little girl to beat him up. He was going to prove to her, and everyone else on that stupid team, that he was not someone to be messed with.

"It's fine if you don't get it together the first week. It took me a month to be able to beat anyone, and even then I can't beat Kuchiki San…" Orihime trailed off into some sort of conversation that Ichigo felt he should listen to just to be polite, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help but remember yesterday when his eyes suddenly met hers. Although he hadn't realized it the moment it had occurred, he finally realized that there was something odd about this Kuchiki girl. She was…_different_, one might say. His thoughts kept trailing over to her. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like there was some sort of connection between them.

The moment their eyes met, some sort of electrical shock swept through his body. He suddenly felt the urge to look towards the door, where Rukia was passing by towards her class. He couldn't tear his eyes from her, and he followed her until he couldn't see her through the small door. He sighed, and the bell rung, commencing the day's lesson.

He would just have to forget that and keep his eyes on the prize. He needed to defeat her, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"What do you want, Toushirou?" Yamamoto said, his eyes glued to the paperwork in front of him. He was a busy man, and he wasn't up for much at the moment. He signed name after name, then initialing at the bottom. As the hours passed, he had slowly created a neat pile on the upper right corner of his desk. He sighed, and finally looked up, his eyes meeting the icy blue ones on the young boy in front of him.

"They met."

There was no need for further explanation. There was only one instance where they would fear the encounter of two people. The faces of the two young teenagers suddenly appeared in his head, and his eyes widened slightly. Yamamoto was not one to become easily shocked, but he felt that at this instant, it was appropriate. He placed his brush down, and stood up, the chair behind him dragging. He placed his hands on the wooden desk in front of him, and he looked at the boy with serious eyes.

"What do we do?" Hitsugaya questioned, but the old man just shook his head.

"I'm not sure."

His response only built up the tension inside Hitsugaya's mind.

* * *

Ichigo was beyond ready. He was going to open a can of kick-ass and everyone was going to see it.

As he stepped into the gymnasium, he quickly searched for the girl with the black hair. His eyes landed on top of her lilac ones. Again, a shock swept through his body, and he felt completely off balance, his muscles tensing, his heart racing.

"Warm-ups, Kurosaki." The coach yelled, and Ichigo sat down next to Rukia. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Hello, Ichigo." She said, skipping the usual formalities when saying someone's name. Ichigo simply nodded at her, and began stretching in front of her. She smiled, and spread her legs apart, reaching out for her left foot. She got a firm grip on the tip of her foot, and began counting. Ichigo grimaced.

"Count in your damn head." He said, and she smiled at him.

"Still sour from Monday I see." She finished counting to twenty and moved on to the other leg, smiling.

"You got lucky. It won't be the same today." He told her, and she laughed darkly. Orihime suddenly sat down beside Ichigo, and gave a warm smile to both of the teenagers. The tension eased a bit, but it still seemed as though they were about to shove daggers down the other's throat. A few more minutes of silent warm-ups, and then the coaches' loud whistle rung throughout the gymnasium.

"Okay, I'm switching Ichigo with Clash. It was a bit dumb of me to place you with Rukia right away, as she is our best wrestler here. So Clash, you'll be with Rukia, while Orihime is with Kurosaki. Got it? Everyone else resume to your previous partners." The whistle echoed in the gym again, and everyone slowly got up and approached their partner. Ichigo, however, got up quickly and practically ran towards Coach Jefferson.

"You have got to be shitting me. I am going to go against her today." Ichigo spat. His teacher didn't seem shocked at his use of foul language.

"Look at yourself, Kurosaki. You're purpler than an eggplant. Save yourself the bruises and just get your butt over to Orihime. She's more suitable for you. Rukia is way too out of your league." The coach didn't even make eye contact with Ichigo as he said those words. Rukia and Clash had already teamed up, but Rukia was staring at Ichigo. She wondered why the boy wanted to get his ass handed to him so badly. After all, what she had done Monday was nothing compared to what she _could _do to him. He was only a rookie in something she had done for far more. How dare he think he could actually defeat her? He was better off with Orihime. She wasn't bad, but she was nowhere near the level of expertise Rukia was at.

"Just. Let. Me. Fight. Her." Ichigo growled through a clenched jaw. The coach looked at the boy, and he smiled.

"I like seeing an ass get whooped almost as much as the next guy. But this is beyond a stupid request. This-"

"Just let me do it." Ichigo interrupted. The coach chuckled, and he raised the whistle to his lips.

"Kurosaki wants to be a macho man and fight Kuchiki. So be it. Orihime, back to Clash." The gym was suddenly filled by shushed voices. There were even some chuckles of mockery as Ichigo walked over to Rukia. Rukia stood there, hand on her hip, smiling at the stupid boy walking towards her.

"They always come back for more." She mumbled.

* * *

**Hahaha. That was sort of fun. Give me reviews. If no one is reading this, I don't want to keep writing. I'm just too lazy. :]**

**Mucho amor.**

**_Cottongirl619_**


	4. Confusion

**Oh my gosh you guys actually liked it! Okay. Well here's the next chapter, since I had time to write it. :]

* * *

**

Ichigo grinned at Rukia, and she returned the smile with a slight hint of sarcasm. He suddenly stopped and stood in front of her, looking down on the petite girl. She shook her head back and forth, wondering what the hell was wrong with his brain.

"You seriously thought I was going to back down?" Ichigo said, one eyebrow raised. Rukia smiled.

"I thought you would be smart enough to know when you're aiming way too high. But apparently you aren't." Rukia walked towards the section that was designated for her and Ichigo. The orange haired boy followed Rukia without a second thought, and placed himself in front of her, the way he had millions of times before. Back hunched forward, arms folded, hands almost touching the other's shoulders.

This time Ichigo's eyes were filled with determination. Almost like he knew something she didn't. Rukia stared at him, wondering what was going through his mind. For some reason, lately, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. It was something that pulled her closer to him, some supernatural force making her want to know more about the boy in front of her.

"Go." He muttered, and Rukia's shoulders stiffened at the sudden realization of what was happening to her. She realized that instead of Ichigo's body being aimed at her torso, it was aimed at her knees. And before she knew it, she had hit the floor, and Ichigo was on top of her. She attempted to wrap her legs around his body to try and flip him around, but she realized that she couldn't jerk them up. Rukia was pinned to the ground.

"One." Ichigo began counting, and she tried her best to escape his grip. She found her left arm was free, and so she hugged Ichigo tightly to her, trying to flip him around, to somehow manage to break free from the tight grip he had her in. A growl escaped her lips.

"Two." Ichigo's back was sweating fiercely, and he didn't know if he could hold her down any longer. He took a deep breath, and muttered the last word.

"Thr-"

Suddenly, Ichigo was somewhere else. Was this a park? No, it was much too bright. The trees would provide at least some protection from the sun. He looked around, and found himself next to a girl with wonderful black hair and lilac eyes. She smiled up at him, and he found out it was Rukia Kuchiki.

"How did it come out?" she questioned, and he looked at her as if she were asking something completely abnormal. He looked at his hand, which he now realized was holding a small digital camera, aimed at an angle so that he could take a picture of them. He quickly flipped the camera around, and saw that behind them was the sun, slowly hiding itself from the world, escaping from the sky to the sea. The beautiful orange lacing in the sky made the scene even more beautiful. The faces of the two teenagers appeared in the middle, and they were grinning madly, as if they had never been quite this happy before. Ichigo smiled, because even though he had no idea what was going on, this emotion deep within him almost forced him to grin, happy as can be.

"Beautiful." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia was still pinned underneath Ichigo. A puzzled look decorated her face, and she began to wonder why the boy on top of her was suddenly immobilized. His face was somewhere else, as if he were looking at the most fascinating thing in the world, even if he was just staring at her. She grimaced.

"Ichigo, get the hell off me!" Rukia took the chance she had and wrapped her legs around him, flipping him around. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open, and he started panting, wondering what was going on. He looked up, and there was Rukia, staring at him as if he were a ghost.

"What the hell?" Was all that came out of his mouth, and he stared at the girl on top of him even more. What in the world had _that_ been? One second he had been fine, near the climax of whooping this girl's ass, and the next…he was somewhere far away, somewhere he felt he had been before.

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki, is there a problem?" Coach yelled from his observing point. Rukia looked up, and smiled sweetly at the coach.

"No sir. Ichigo here just seems to be a little tired. Losing can wipe you out a bit." Rukia grinned at the teacher, and he couldn't help but smile back. He looked away from the pair, looking over to Rin and Isamu. She looked down again, this time Ichigo hot with anger.

"I did not lose!" he yelled, and she smiled.

"You stopped in the middle of the word three. I am clearly the one on top now, Kurosaki." She pointed towards herself, and smiled cockily.

"That is completely unfair! You know damn well-" He started to protest, but she just got up and started brushing her clothes with her hand.

"Try again. Let's see if you get as close as that time."

Ichigo glared at her with more intensity than he had before, and got up to fight her again.

* * *

"Ichigo, my son! How was your second day of wrestling? I hope you didn't embarrass yourself like usual." Ichigo's father kept blabbing, but Ichigo simply ignored him as he sat down to eat his dinner. Yuzu looked at him, eyes full of worry.

"How'd it go?" she asked, and he simply looked up and muttered a 'Fine.'

Truth was, it had gone horribly. As each fight progressed, he lost a little more easily, until finally he couldn't even last five seconds with her. He was so sour about the first match they had had that evening. He was so sure he had won, but Rukia had just kept saying over and over again, _You didn't finish saying the number three! Therefore, I win._

To which Ichigo would respond by completely wanting to kick her ass.

To which Rukia promptly responded by kicking _his_ ass.

Ichigo ate the few morsels left on his plate, and got up. He thanked Yuzu, and ran up to his room. He looked around, and laid down on his bed. His mind drifted to this evening's events. What exactly had that been? For a second there, he felt like he knew Rukia like the back of his hand, like he was best friends with her, like he…like he was in love with her.

He shook his head in frustration, and he let out a groan. The pain emerging from his body had increased from his practice that day. He looked up at the ceiling, staring at nothing in particular. He wanted to desperately figure the whole thing out, but part of him understood that what was taking place was beyond his comprehension. He would just have to wait and see what the future had in store for him.

* * *

"This is no time to be fooling around, Matsumoto. We're in serious danger." Matsumoto looked up from her drink, and she gave the captain a surprised look. He walked over to her and took the bottle from her hand.

"Sorry. What did he say?" she asked, and Hitsugaya shook his head.

"He doesn't know exactly what we should do. We cannot simply enter the world of the living and separate them, it's just not how it works. They would be more likely to find out about the past, which is something we do not want." Hitsugaya sat down, and he placed elbow on his table, his hand cupping his forehead in frustration. She looked around the room.

"I don't understand why we didn't just kill one of them. That way, we could prevent their meeting. Why is Rukia even there now? Shouldn't she be back here?" Matsumoto's eyebrows furrowed, and Hitsugaya let out a loud sigh.

"We couldn't. We feared it would affect the chain of events in the human world too much. And Rukia has practically lost all of her supernatural abilities. She doesn't even remember herself ever being part of anywhere. We figured it would be simpler to just place her back in the human world, where Urahara would take her care of her. _He _hasn't even told her about this world, and he meddles with it everyday." Hitsugaya shook his head and stood up, this time staring at the wall instead of his lieutenant.

"That day…I remember it so clearly. Why is it that their simple meeting caused so much damage?" she asked him. Hitsugaya looked out his window, the sky dark and mysterious. The stars in the sky seemed to be little holes on the floor of heaven, the light seeping through and cascading a magnificent light on the dark world below.

"No one is sure. It quickly became evident, however, that their paths were not meant to cross. Rukia should have never met Ichigo, she should have never unleashed his powers, and he should have never stepped foot in Soul Society. It just wasn't meant to happen. When it did, the worlds began to collapse. All these hollows began invading the human world, and all these humans ended up in Soul Society. The worlds were a mess. We decided to just erase everyone's memories, except the captain's and the lieutenants, and of course Urahara's, and begin again. But it seems our plan was flawed…" His icy blue eyes met his partners, and she could easily feel the tension in the air. He remembered the day as clearly as she did, the day where both of the worlds started to drown in darkness.

"We must keep it from happening again, at all costs." He said, his voice low but serious. She nodded.

"I'll do all I can. It's a promise."

* * *

**WELL. There you go, another chapter for you lovely readers. I hope you understood why Ichigo and Rukia shouldn't meet. If you didn't…DAMN.**

**You could always PM me I guess, and I'll try to explain it. :]**

**See you next chapter!**

**(Reviews are like fuel to me, by the way. The more I get, the more I want to write! So review!)  
**

_**-Cottongirl619**_


End file.
